the_scrolls_of_wainefandomcom-20200213-history
The Urkel Circle
"There is a fifth dimension beyond that which is known to man. It is a dimension as vast as space and as timeless as infinity. It is the middle ground between light and shadow, between science and superstition, and it lies at the bottom of the pit of man's fears and the summit of his knowledge. This is a plane of existence separate from ours and at the deepest part of everything. Warning, you are about to enter, the Urkel Circle." - Kiefer Sutherland The Urkel Circle is a sacred force located at the deepest part of reality at the bottom of everything. The Urkel Circle is a self aware plane of existence that is so complex it creates it's own world of pure chaos not bound by any laws of our reality. The sheer chaotic complexity of the Urkel Circle makes it beyond the of the power gods and other deities. However, one can assume control of the Urkel Circle and harness it's raw energy. There is only one known successful attempt at this but others have tried and failed only to end up either being driven mad by witnessing it's existence or die with the last thing they see being Steve Urkel. However, it is still possible to enter the plane of the Urkel Circle if one possesses enough mental stability and strength. The First Knowledge of the Urkel Circle The first known reference to the Urkel Circle's existence dates back to the ancient Nordic peoples. Stone tablets depicting a crude rendition of Steve Urkel have been found off the coast of Norway just outside of Trondheim with ancient Nordic runes describing an unimaginable horror. Early Expeditions to the Urkel Circle Calls from the deep have enticed seafaring explorers since the dawn of the submarine. The first known attempts to achieve total deepness were by Dutch explorers in the late 19th century. Soon the British and Germans followed with 2 expeditions and the French with 7. Voyage of the Naïade The most well known of these voyages was the French Naïade voyage in 1907. The Naïade was able to navigate to the deepest part of the ocean where it came across a broken ritual site to create a portal to the Tingleverse. Cthulhu soon rose from the dark ruins and tried to destroy the Naïade and its crew to prevent them from entering the Tingleverse. The crew managed to get the portal working in time and sailed the Naïade through the portal escaping Cthulhu where they ended up at the oceans of Kevííd in the Tingle Verse. Along the way the Naïade stopped at a harbor suspended in the middle of the Kevííd ocean and recruited a shadowy cultist named Úsmúrak. The Naïade sailed to the bottom of the Kevííd oceans and was met by Cthulhu once more. Through a dark ritual Úsmúrak summoned the Schwim to the Tingleverse. The Schwim fought with Cthulhu and allowed the Naïade to pierce Cthulhu's thighs and enter the Thigh Zone. Finally at the deepest part of the Thigh Zone the Naïade and it's crew suddenly found themselves blinded by an obscure and absurd abyss. After peering into the unholy abyss they were met with images of Steve Urkel and pure insanity. The crew members who didn't die from their minds breaking at the complexity of the Urkel Circle were driven completely insane. Four of the crew members made it back to France with only nonsensical ramblings to tell of the Urkel Circle. Only one body could be found of the dead crew members, and when the physicians looked into the eyes of the body, there was an image of Steve Urkel staring back at them. Modern Expeditions Traveling to and entering the Urkel Circle is increasingly easier due to recent advancements and developments in technology, the occult, and magic. However, the Urkel Circle still demands a mentally strong and stable mind to comprehend it's complexity. Bill Clinton made the trek to the ultimate depth and was able to enter the Urkel Circle. Bill Clinton blacked out upon penetrating the endless waves of Urkel. As he woke up from a short fever dream he found himself in a grey upside down version of Independence, Kansas. Nothing is known further about Bill Clinton's time in the Urkel Circle except that he escaped with a curse placed upon his peen. The malignant growth sprouting from Bill Clinton's genitalia was self aware and would be called Lil' Bill. Merkel and the Urkel Circle The Prime Minister of Germany Angela Merkel desired to achieve godhood. Funded by Lil' Bill and the German economy, Angela Merkel rebuilt Ludo as a power suit that could withstand the complexity of the Urkel Circle. The Ludo suit utilized the heart and lungs of Ludo and the Golden Flesh to achieve mechanical semi sentience that could compute the complexity of the Urkel Circle by ignoring it. Merkel then dove to the deepest part of reality with the power suit to harness and control the Urkel Circle. However, right as Angela Merkel arrived at the Urkel Circle, she was met by the god Scribo. Scribo fought Angela Merkel in order to secure and return the Golden Flesh and the heart and lungs of Ludo. Scribo ultimately lost the battle as he was outnumbered and Angela Merkel was able to confront and enter the Urkel Circle. Using her Ludo power suit, she then harnessed the Urkel Circle's waves of energy and took it over. The Urkel Circle was then renamed the Merkel Circle.